


What you Love

by InfiniteAlexisA



Series: Drug Lyrics, Blood Money [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Top Stiles, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beta averted his eyes, tilted his head so his neck was bared in submission, and whimpered. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed or angry, everyone was staring at Derek and Stiles in shock but no one said anything. Not when Derek submitted to a human, not when said human bit Derek’s neck gently to acknowledge his submission, and definitely not when Derek let out a desperate little noise and the smell of his arousal spiked through the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you Love

In a world full of the word yes Stiles had no problem screaming no when people needed to hear it. So when Derek told him that he planned to take on the rest of Deucalion's pack with just Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, Stiles had no problem screaming no over and over until he had to be physically restrained by Isaac.

“Stiles this is my pack, my cartel.” Derek told him, arms crossed

“My ass!” Stiles screamed “This is literally the dumbest thing anyone in this pack has ever suggested.”

“It’s not a suggestion, I _will_ do this alone.”

“You’ll be doing this with my foot up your ass Derek Hale.” He hissed “You have to bring the entire pack, you can’t just fucking clam up now that you know there might be bloodshed. We know what we signed up for. So sack up because we're helping.”

“Stiles before you met me you were just some kid sneaking out and getting drunk off life, you and your friends were normal.” Derek looked regretful for a moment and it lit a ball of rage in Stiles stomach “I may not be the alpha of the pack but I am the leader of this cartel, all of the responsibility falls to me. It is my drug cartel, Deucalion is my problem, you are my mate, and this is my pack. What I say goes” Derek seemed to hesitate “Plus I can't lose you, any of you.”

“Oh fuck you, cry me a fucking ocean Derek.” Stiles yelled trying to gain control of his emotions “Scott, Danny, and Jackson were werewolves for almost a year before I met you” Stiles scoffed rolling his eyes “I trained those three idiots when Peter couldn’t help because they all refused to think of him as alpha. I help Lydia through her first and only breakdown when her scream peeled the skin off of someone’s face. I was with Allison when she told her father that she wouldn’t be following in his footsteps. I learned how to control my spark all on my own before I knew who Deaton was and I was born a human lie detector. I killed Ennis with one swipe of my blade last week. I've dealt with all of these problems and more, my friends defer to _me_. I have been there from the beginning and I will be here for the end God dammit.” Isaac had let go of Stiles now and Stiles walked forward until he was toe to toe with Derek and he didn’t not back down when his mate barred his teeth. The stuttering hot head had been replaced with a strong, confident, man who would get what he wanted. “I was the alpha of my own pack way before I became the bitch in yours.”

Derek looked uncomfortable under Stiles’ stare but he didn’t back down. He forgot sometimes how powerful Stiles was, his lankey, barely legal mate could kill everyone in the room without breaking a sweat and Derek needed to be reminded of that every once in a while.

“We will do this together,” Stiles said firmly, his entire body seemed to burn with authority “Or not at all.”

“Don’t try and tell me how to control my pack” Derek snarled only to jump back when Stiles let out a terrifying snarl of his own, his eyes blazing white and burning into the core of Derek’s soul. The beta averted his eyes, tilted his head so his neck was bared in submission, and whimpered. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed or angry, everyone was staring at Derek and Stiles in shock but no one said anything. Not when Derek submitted to a human, not when said human bit Derek’s neck gently to acknowledge his submission, and definitely not when Derek let out a desperate little noise and the smell of his arousal spiked through the room.

Stiles heard the noise and snapped his head up to look around the room “Leave” His voice left no room for argument. “Return tomorrow, but leave us for now” The beta’s and humans scattered for the door. The minute they were gone Stiles was pushing Derek into a wall, his eyes burning white again.

“You underestimate me” Stiles said kissing along Derek’s jaw line as the beta shivered underneath him “I play the blushing bride in front of everyone because you asked me too so please don't forget that I am not weak." He whispered planting a firm kiss on Derek’s lips. The wolf moaned into the kiss and bucked forward, a whine drawing out of him when Stiles stuck his hand down Derek’s pants. "Silly little wolf," Stiles chuckled drawing his strokes out slowly. "Kneel." Stiles whispered against Derek’s neck.

Derek wasted no time getting to his knees and all but moaned when Stiles tangled his fingers into Derek’s soft black hair.

"I should leave you here" Stiles mused "leave you all hard and desperate for a cock to fill you."

"Please," Derek whined biting his lip, his hand reaching for Stiles zipper. "Let me show you how very sorry I am. Let me show you how much you mean to me. "

"Do what you do best baby boy" Stiles chuckled removing his hand from Derek’s hair. Derek wasted no time pulling Stiles out of his tight jeans. He was already hard and Derek couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw that it. Derek was starting to come back to himself, the slight fear and submissiveness was now replaced with a fierce need to please his mate.

He could already taste the salty precum dripping out of Stiles' length as Derek licked from the base of Stiles' dick to the head, Derek licked the slit at the top before he started to take Stiles in his mouth. Stiles let out a deep gutteral moan that rocked Derek to his core and made him desperate to draw more sounds out of his mate. Derek sucked gently as he bobbed his head, going out of his way to take Stiles as deep as possible and when Stiles started to rock his hips into Derek's throat he did his best not to choke on it. He moaned instead, palming himself through his jeans as Stiles tangled a hand in his hair and started to fuck his face.

"You should be the bitch," Stiles said looking down to watch his dick slide in and out of Derek's mouth. "You have such a beautiful face, it was made to be fucked like this." Derek wined and pulled his dick out of his jeans finally, strokeing and moaning like a whore around Stiles' cock. His eyes were glazed over but he managed to look straight into Stiles' eyes while his face was being fucked. It was nice for him, to be able to sit back, give control to someone else and let go comepletly. To not have to worry about taking control and not fucking up, he knew that Stiles would take care of him. He could feel the heat start to well up in his stomach and he moaned around Stiles dick again.

Stiles pulled out and started to jerk himself off while he watched Derek fall to pieces. The beta was on his knees leaning back as he jerked himself off, hips pushing into the air as he fucked his fist and fell apart. He groaned loudly as he finally came, the white lines shooting out to cover his chest and slide down his body. It was only when he had come down from his that he realized Stiles had yet to come. He looked up sheepishly to see Stiles standing over him, dick in one hand lube in the other.

"You came before me Derek." He smirked down at the werewolf. 

"Sorry." He murmured blinking and licking his lips unconsciously at the sight of Stiles' dick literally dripping with precum. He felt like he was going to put Stiles' dick back in his mouth just for kicks. Or maybe he would beg for his mate to let Derek suck him off as penance for cuming first. “I’ll be your good little boy again,” Derek said biting his lip, he could be good again, if Stiles just let him prove himself. So when Derek looked at at Stiles with bright eyes, eager to please. Lips shining bright and abused from when Stiles had fucked them just moments ago what could Stiles do but smile.

"Lay back baby" Stiles said getting on hips knees and pouring lube into his hand.

"But..I just came." Derek refused to acknowledge the edge of a whine that came into his voice.

"And whether or not you cum again is not my concern." Stiles told him pushing on Derek's chest gently to make him lie flat on his back. "You fought me and lost but I still let you cum first. It's my turn now."

Derek could feel his dick start to twitch at Stiles words and when Stiles pressed two lubes up fingers into Derek at once Derek already had a pretty decent chub going on. "Stiles please, I can't."

"And you don't have to," Stiles drawled watching his fingers pump in and out of Derek steadily, he added a third finger soon after, smiling when it drew a pained moan out of Derek. "You're about ready." Stiles mused lining up to Derek's entrance.

"I'm really not." Derek gasped out while Stiles slowly pushed himself in. He knew he shouldn't have cum first but when Stiles pulled out of his mouth all he could feel was his orgasm crashing through him. Now Stiles was going to fuck him into orbit, no matter how many times he came.

Once Stiles had bottomed out inside Derek he waited a moment until Derek gave him the nod to move. Stiles kept his thrusts lazy at first. Going deep and slow, making sure to always thrust until he couldn't see his dick anymore. Smirking as he watched his dick dissappear into Derek he chuckled as he heard Derek let out a little whine. He was a very patient man when it came to this, Derek was not. Derek kept mewling and moaning, begging Stiles to go faster and harder but Stiles kept his pace, his eyes closed in pleasure as though Derek wasn't even speaking.

When Stiles finally decided to go faster Derek threw his head back in pleasure. Derek braced himself on his elbows and started to thrust back into Stiles, making quite noises with each thrust.

"You're so fucking beautiful" Stiles moaned as he fucked into Derek "You feel so fucking good inside, slick and hot, like you were made to take my dick." Stiles leaned over and took one of Derek's nipples into his mouth. Derek arched up and let out a whores moan as Stiles gripped the sensitive nub between his teeth. Derek could feel his second orgasm coming up even though Stiles wasn't even half way to his first. "Gonna cum for me pretty boy?" Derek shivered and tried to starve off his orgasm for as long as possible. He never thought there would be a day when he was made someone's bitch and he would enjoy it so much. His entire body was burning and shivering as he fucked back into Stiles' thrusts, which were becoming increasingly faster and harder. Derek's orgasm crashed through him with an intensity known only by the burning core of the sun. He gasped and felt tears start to stream down his cheeks as Stiles ruthlessly fucked him through his orgasm.

“I-It's!...I!...fuck! it's too much!” Derek sobbed, his eyes were burning blue and he was bucking up and clawing at Stiles' back as he wrapped his legs around Stiles' hips. He was dimly aware that his nails had gone sharp and Stiles was bleeding but no one seemed to care, especially not since this shift in position allowed Stiles to hit it from another angel. “Stiles, please!” Derek cried feeling his body send shock waves of his orgasm through his entire being, He was being fucked straight into his core and he might just rip apart. Derek felt like a sex slave that had disobeyed, like he had the safe work on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't bring himself to say it because it hurts so good.

“You've earned this.” Stiles cooed, Derek would never know how Stiles was able to keep his voice to a silky purr while he was fucking Derek into oblivion and back. “You can't do this on your own.” Stiles was gasping now finally finding his way to his finish while working Derek up to his third and hopefully final. “You could never feel like this without me.” He growled “ No one else could make you feel like this” Derek didn't know how he was still alive. His breaths were coming out in pants and gasps and his chest and neck were red and covered with sweat. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he kept clawing at Stiles' back. He was on the verge of passing out, he was spent and overstimulated but he knew that his mate could draw one more orgasm out of his wrung out body.

Stiles was hammering into Derek as fast as possible while he was placing gently kisses to Derek's face “ You're doing so good, taking this all for me.” Stiles bit his bottom lip and tugged “Pretty. Little. Boy” Stiles punctuated each word with a thrust and on the final thrust he finally let his orgasm overtake him. Derek went right after him, shivering and gasping as he left his mouth open in a silent scream. Stiles stayed firmly inside of Derek, not letting any of his cum pour out of Derek's hole. “You may be the wolf,” Stiles mumbled “but I just claimed you.” Stiles rocked his hips a few times, moaning outright at how wet and warm Derek was around him. Forgetting that he was supposed to be completly in control as he grinded into Derek, not bothering to pull out anymore. "Wish I had a knot to keep you here." Stiles mumbled, pumping his hips faster "Even without a know you'll feel me for days you filthy fucking slut." Stiles made the word sound like a term of endermant "Super healing be damned, youll never forget how good it felt to be used like this" Derek shuddered as Stiles hit his prostate with each roll of his hips, Derek couldn't even muster the voice to plead no more, all he got out was a shaky whimper.

“I know, I know” Stiles stroked Derek's lips and kissed his jaw once before finally, _finally_ pulling out of him. Derek whined at the loss of warmth, his ass clenching at air, wishing to be filled again, Stiles chuckled next to him. “Hush up slut.” Derek made a noise but didn't try to mover or even open his eyes, he could hear as Stiles padded over to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water for them both to share. “When you can walk we'll make our way to the bed where you can lay down.” Stiles said laying next to the werewolf and feed him some water. “You understand right?” That was the regular Stiles coming back, the Stiles with the ADHD and the obnoxious voice. “You understand what I'm saying here? What all of this meant.”

Derek nodded and decided that he had healed enough to at the very least sit up. He could feel Stiles' cum leaking out of his ass onto the floor and nothing had ever felt so right before. “There are some things that I just can't do on my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to not be porn but I have no control over my life.
> 
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
